guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Goren
Goren is a Warrior Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall. A slow, solid, dependable bodyguard who makes up for what he lacks in wits with an ironclad devotion. He was in the employ of Prince Bokka the Magnificent as a bodyguard. Lore From the official website and manual: :Dedicated Bodyguard ::"The prince likes to give orders. I like to take orders. It's a good life." :Origin: Vabbi :Age: 28 :Profession: Warrior :Goren is big. Goren is strong. Goren is really, really good at sprinting into battle. Unfortunately, Goren isn't exactly the sharpest blade in the armory. He understands everyday conversation, and he can carry out simple commands – particularly sentences with the words "hit" and "smash" in them – but the finer philosophical passages of the Flameseeker Prophecies will remain eternally outside his comprehension. Eager for work, Goren has found employment working as the bodyguard of Prince Bokka the Magnificent. Money and influence don't mean much to him, though. Loyalty does. Recruitment Complete the quest Brains or Brawn by selecting Norgu, then complete Goren's Stuff: Part 1. Any character that selects Goren for Brains or Brawn must instead complete the Nightfall campaign by finishing the Abaddon's Gate mission, then accept and complete the quest Gain Goren, given by Goren in the Throne of Secrets. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Goren must be in the party Missions Involved In *Tihark Orchard (mission) *Dasha Vestibule (mission) Quests Given *Goren's Stuff: Part 1 *Gain Goren Quests Involved In *Greed and Regret *Brains or Brawn *Goren's Stuff: Part 2 R *Scorched Earth R *Valley of the Rifts R *In Defense of Theatre R Location *Vabbi **Bokka Amphitheatre (during the quest All's Well That Ends Well) **Dasha Vestibule (mission) **Holdings of Chokhin (during the early parts of Greed and Regret) **Resplendent Makuun (before completion of Brains or Brawn) **The Mirror of Lyss (during the later parts of Greed and Regret) **Tihark Orchard (mission) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Equipment Armor Goren starts with basic Vabbian Armor. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Mysterious armor using Mysterious Armor Pieces acquired from the The Shadow Nexus Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can also be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Goren/Armor Gallery Weapon Goren hefts a customized Barrel Hammer of Fortitude with 17-30 damage, +20 HP and +20% damage from the customization. With that, the damage is better than a non-customized maximal hammer. Default Skills 7 Strength, 11 Hammer Mastery, 10 Tactics (4 points unused) Dialogue In most Vabbi areas: :"The boss says to stand here and guard. I better not move or he'll get angry." During Brains or Brawn and Goren's Stuff: Part 1: :"Wait, what? Oh! Hi! Did you need protection? Want me to hit something? Need a backrub? Whatever you want, boss. Prince Bokka said I was the best bodyguard to ever work for him. But I think he just said that because he wasn't dead. I mean, I guess that's good, right? During the Dasha Vestibule mission: :"I hope Prince Bokka will be happy to see me."'' In Throne of Secrets: :"Ahai, hero! I want to be just like you!" Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Pledge of the Merchant Princes *''"I think, after the end of the world, I'm going to ask Margrid to go out with me. Do you think she will say yes?"'' Grand Court of Sebelkeh: *''"They attacked the temple of Lyssa? That's like eating a kitten… it's just plain wrong! No one should ever do that! Ever!"'' A Deal's a Deal: *''"Evil, beware. We have wurms!"'' Horde of Darkness: *''"Here we go, hunting Elder wurms. And then, we have to eat them. This is the weirdest quest we've ever gone on."'' Gate of Pain: *''"Time to go to the Gate of Fear. They need us there."'' Kormir's Crusade: *''"I swore I was going to beat Abaddon up. I'm going to make good on that promise."'' After completing Nightfall: *''"I gotta warn ya...I think that other guy's kind of slow."'' Battle Quotes *''"Balthazar bless my weapon!"'' *''"For justice! And truth! And… stuff!"'' *''"Here we go again!"'' *''"Hooo-ah!"'' *''"Hey! He actually hit me!"'' *''"Hey, that's cheating!"'' *''"Ow! Hey! That's not fair!"'' *''"Ow! Ow! Ow!"'' *''"These are fists of mass destruction you're facing, bub!"'' *''"Villains! You face Goren!"'' *''"What?"'' *''"Whoa-oh! Surprise move! Bonus round!"'' *''"You think that hurt? Try this!"'' *''"Your wave of evil crashes on the shores of Goren!"'' Notes * A duplicate Goren will show up as a "Vabbian Warrior". Trivia *The name Goren might be a reference on the Gorons, a race in the Legend of Zelda series who, like Goren himself, are very strong but dim-witted (although, unlike Goren, they are merely simple and absent-minded rather than unintelligent). *His quote, "That's like eating a kitten... it's just plain wrong! No one should ever do that! Ever!", is a clear reference to a quote from the Tick, another big, stupid protagonist. *His quote "Evil beware, we have Wurms!" may possibly be a reference to the animated television series of Teen Titans. There was an episode where Cyborg fitted a waffle iron in the control room, to which Raven responded with "Evil beware, we have waffles." *His quote "Hoo-ah" is a reference to the United States Army slang term Hooah. *His quote "For justice! And truth! And… stuff!" is a quote from the movie Superman Returns Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Dasha Vestibule (mission) Category:Resplendent Makuun Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Tihark Orchard (mission)